San Valentín
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Se acerca el día de San Valentín y Fairy Tail planea hacer una fiesta que Lucy aprovechara para decirle sus sentimientos a Natsu, pero en ese momento...


San Valentín

Por fin se acercaba la fecha tan esperada por unos, pero a la vez tan deprimente por otros: el día de San Valentín, y, cómo no, Fairy Tail planeaba hacer una fiesta en honor a esa fecha, aunque a algunos no les parecía buena idea, como a Gray o a Cana, otros lo deseaban, como Alzack y Viska, y a otros les era indiferente, como era el caso de Natsu y Happy.

-**Ey, Lucy, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo que no estás ayudando con los preparativos de la fiesta?-** preguntó Natsu mientras se acercaba a la rubia, que de la impresión casi cae de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

**-N-nada-** contestó nerviosa mientras que con las manos escondía lo que parecía un libro.

**-¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo, Lucy?**- le preguntó Happy mientras intentaba ver lo que tapaba.

**-N-no es nada. Es la continuación de mi novela-** trató de disimular.

**-Pues a mí me parece más un diario- **insinuó Happy.

**-¿Tú crees? ¡Anda, Lucy, déjanos ver tu diario!-** dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a perseguir a Lucy por todo el gremio con la intención de conseguir su "diario".

**-¡Dejad de seguirme que no quiero que lo leáis!-** intentó huir, pero en ese momento, llegó a un callejón sin salida, y no pudo escapar, ya que Natsu y Happy la acorralaron.

**-Venga, déjanos verlo-** dijo Natsu con una terrorífica sonrisa.

**-¡No quiero!-** dijo Lucy temblando.

**-¡Qué pena!-** dijo Happy- **entonces habrá que hacer "eso", Natsu-** continuó.

**-Así parece-**añadió mientras se acercaba a Lucy lentamente.

**-¿Q-qué me vais a hacer?-** dijo pegándose más a la pared como si fuera a atravesarla.

Natsu se acercó a Lucy hasta que se encontraron a escasos centímetros, lo que ruborizó en exceso a la rubia, y éste empezó a hacerla cosquillas, provocando que Lucy empezara a reírse a carcajadas, y que, des intencionadamente, soltara el libro, que al momento, fue recogido por Happy, haciendo que Lucy se pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y preocupada por lo que le fuesen a decir.

**-¿Eh? ¡Pero si esto no es un diario!- **exclamó Happy mientras miraba la portada del libro.

**-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué es?-** preguntó Natsu interesado mientras bloqueaba a Lucy para que no intentara apoderarse del libro otra vez.

**-¡Es un libro de recetas!-** exclamó Happy algo desilusionado**- Lucy, ¿por qué nos has mentido?-** preguntó entre falsos sollozos.

**-¡Yo jamás dije que fuera un diario!-** exclamó la rubia eufórica.

**-¿Y para qué quieres un libro de recetas si no sabes cocinar?-** preguntó Natsu inocentemente con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Lucy se quedó mirando a Natsu con enfado y a la vez tristeza, y como consecuencia, salió corriendo del gremio dejando algo preocupados a Natsu y a Happy, que miraban cómo la chica se alejaba de ellos.

**-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?-** preguntó extrañado Happy.

-**Quién sabe. A lo mejor se le ha olvidado algo en casa-** contestó Natsu sin mucha importancia.

**-Natsu…-** se oyó la voz de Mirajane mientras que se acercaba a él.

**-¿Qué pasa, Mirajane?-** Natsu se giró a mirarla, y en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que la mirada de la chica no reflejaba amabilidad precisamente, si no una completa furia que hizo que Natsu y Happy empezaran a temblar.

**-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Lucy para que se fuera así?- **preguntó mirándolos fijamente.

**-N-nada. Solo queríamos ver qué era este libro, y entonces Natsu dijo algo que creo que fue lo que hizo que Lucy se marchase corriendo-** dijo Happy con la voz entrecortada.

**-¿¡Y cuál fue ese comentario!-** gritó Mira haciendo que dieran un salto.

**-L-la dije que no sabía cocinar, pero no lo dije con mala intención. Estábamos de broma…**

**-¿¡Tú sabes el daño que la has causado con esa broma!-** los dos negaron con la cabeza mientras temblaban- **ese libro de recetas era para hacer un regalo para San Valentín, ¿¡y sabéis para quién!-** siguieron negando**- ¡para ti, Natsu! ¿¡Tú entiendes el dolor de una persona que se está esforzando para sorprender a otra, y que esta le haga un desplante así!**

Natsu no supo qué decir o qué hacer en ese momento. Realmente había metido la pata, y quería arreglarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

**-Y-yo no quería… no sabía… ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdone?-** preguntó Natsu buscando una solución.

**-En verdad se te da bien meter la pata, ¿eh?-** comentó Erza, que estaba sentada al lado de la barra, y que había escuchado todo lo que había pasado.

**-¡Erza!-** exclamaron Happy y Natsu a la vez, como si de la muerte se tratase.

**-Si quieres su perdón, vas a tener que trabajar muy duro, ¿no lo crees tú así, Mira?-** dijo Erza observando a Mirajane después de tomar un poco de té.

**-Tienes razón, Erza-** contestó Mira mientras que aún tenía asustados a Happy y a Natsu.

**-¿Q-qué nos vais a hacer?-** preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-**Nada. Solo que ahora vas a ser tú el que le haga el regalo a Lucy-** contestaron Erza y Mira con una voz muy intimidatoria.

**-¿Y-y qué hay de mí?- **preguntó Happy temblando.

Erza y Mira fulminaron a Happy con la mirada, como si de su culpa se tratase todo lo que había pasado, y simplemente contestaron: "Te quedarás sin comer pescado los próximos dos meses". El gato simplemente palideció y se quedó inconsciente, ya que para él no comer pescado era como el fin del mundo.

**-¿Y qué clase de regalo le voy a tener que hacer?- **continuó Natsu.

**-Ella te iba a hacer un gran pastel de chocolate y te iba a dar una carta. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo-** explicó Erza.

**-¿¡Pero cómo voy a hacer un pastel! ¡Yo jamás he cocinado!- **exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**-Para eso tienes el libro de recetas. Además, seguro que a Lucy le agrada ser la primera en probar tu primera actividad culinaria-** sonrió Mira.

**-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que poner en la carta?-** preguntó más tranquilo.

**-Todo lo que sientes por ella- **Natsu miró a Erza sin entender**- parece que no entiendes mucho de eso, pero estoy segura de que si te lo propones desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, lograrás entenderlo-** Erza estaba esperanzada.

**-Creo que me voy a ir a casa a pensarlo. Vámonos, Happy.**

**-No-** dijo Mirajane- **Happy se quedará aquí. Tú tienes que hacer el pastel y la carta solo, y, estoy segura de que si Happy va contigo, te ayudará, y eso es inadmisible. Además de que tiene que estar sin comer pescado dos meses, y si no lo observo, se pondrá a comérselos-** añadió Mirajane muy estrictamente mientras agarraba a Happy de la cola para que no escapara.

**-E-está bien. Cuídate, Happy-** se despidió Natsu un poco preocupado.

**-Aye…**

**-Natsu, se te olvida esto-** dijo Erza lanzándole el libro de recetas**- lo necesitarás.**

Natsu cogió el libro y se fue a su casa. Él nunca había usado la cocina para nada, aunque le preocupaba bastante lo mal parada que podría salir su casa si algo se le iba de las manos.

El peli rosa abrió el libro y empezó a buscar la receta mientras pensaba en el poco tiempo que le quedaba, ya que la fiesta era al día siguiente, y teniendo en cuenta sus pésimas actividades culinarias, lo más probable era que tuviese que estar haciendo intentos del pastel toda la noche.

Empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes necesarios, y después de mezclarlos todos de la manera en la que venía escrito en el libro, lo metió en el horno y se puso a esperar el tiempo que se señalaba, así que se puso a pensar sobre qué poner en la carta. Erza le había dicho que le escribiera todo lo que sentía por ella, pero, ¿a qué se refería?

_**-"Lo que siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…"-**_ pensó Natsu mientras sacaba una hoja con la que se disponía a empezar a escribir- **mmm… **

Después de unas largas horas, al fin terminó de escribir la carta, y también terminó el pastel, que, por cierto, consiguió hacer a la primera y tenía una pinta deliciosa, así que se fue a dormir porque sabía que mañana sería un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente, Natsu fue al gremio, pero se percató de que Lucy aún no había llegado, cosa que le extrañó bastante, así que se acercó a la barra para hablar con Mirajane, que no parecía la misma del otro día.

**-Buenos días-** dijo Natsu algo adormilado.

**-Oh, Natsu, buenos días-** respondió Mira con una sonrisa- **¿y bien? ¿Trabajaste mucho anoche?**

**-Sí, bueno, al final no fue tan difícil hacerlo-** comentó Natsu mientras le enseñaba el pastel.

**-Vaya, tiene muy buena pinta-** dijo Mira sorprendida-** ¡Erza! Ven a ver esto-** llamó a la pelirroja, que inmediatamente se acercó a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó sin mucho interés.

**-Mira el pastel que ha hecho Natsu.**

**-Oh, no me esperaba que fueses a conseguirlo. ¿Cuántos intentos tuviste que hacer?-** preguntó con algo de burla.

**-Solo tuve que hacer este-** gruñó Natsu.

**-¿En serio?- **intentaba picarle- **¿y qué hay de la carta?-** continuó preguntando- **seguro que te costó aún más.**

**-Sí, fue algo complicado, pero conseguí escribirla.**

**-Bien, déjanos verla-** dijo Mira alzando la mano.

**-¡N-no!-** tartamudeó Natsu sonrojado- **por cierto, ¿aún no ha venido Lucy? Se me hace raro no verla por aquí- **intentó cambiar el tema.

**-No, parece que aún no ha venido, pero, ¿por qué no aprovechas y le llevas el regalo a su casa?-** preguntó Mirajane.

**-¿Pero los regalos no se tienen que dar cuando empiece la noche?-** preguntó Natsu algo confuso.

**-Ya, pero tal vez Lucy esté tan enfadada que no quiera venir. Además, ¿no pretenderás que lea tu carta delante de ti? Creo que os pondría en un pequeño compromiso a los dos-** continuó Mirajane.

**-¿Entonces qué pretendéis que haga?**

**-Sencillo. Vas ahora a su casa, y llamas a la puerta, no entres por la ventana, y antes de que abra, le dejas el regalo en el suelo y te vas corriendo, pero antes dices que eres tú, para que sepa de quién es el regalo. ¿Entendido?**

Natsu afirmó y salió con el pastel del gremio mientras se dirigía a la casa de Lucy. Cuando llegó, después de un poco de indecisión, tocó la puerta algo nervioso.

**-¿Quién es?-** preguntó Lucy algo extrañada.

**-Soy Natsu…-** respondió con algo de timidez.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** aún no le abrió la puerta.

**-Eh…-** no sabía qué decir- **quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó ayer, y me preguntaba si vendrás a la fiesta-** comentó nervioso.

**-… Espera que te abro y hablamos-** en ese momento Natsu salió corriendo dejando el regalo en la puerta**- ¿dónde te has metido?- **miró hacia los lados, y después vio algo en el suelo- _**¿qué es esto?**_- pensó mientras cogía el regalo y volvía a su casa.

En ese momento abrió la caja y vio el enorme pastel de chocolate que le había preparado Natsu y luego se fijó en que a un lado había una carta y que inmediatamente empezó a leer:

"_**Lucy, lo primero de todo lo que quiero decirte es que lamento mucho lo que te dije ayer, no sabía que te estabas esforzando tanto por un regalo para mí. Realmente lo siento.**_

_**Erza me dijo que te escribiese todo lo que sentía desde mi corazón, y por fin creo haberlo entendido. Cuando te veo, por alguna extraña razón, me pongo muy nervioso, y siento cómo se me hace un nudo en el estómago, y por algún motivo necesito abrazarte, aunque muy pocas veces lo he conseguido. Eres una persona muy dulce y amable que nunca busca meterse en problemas, pero que, sin embargo, termina estando en líos por mi culpa, y aunque por extraño que parezca, nunca has dejado de ir a trabajos conmigo, por lo que te estoy eternamente agradecido. Espero verte esta noche en la fiesta, porque realmente lo necesito.**_

_**P.D.: El pastel lo he hecho yo solito, espero que te guste".**_

Lucy se quedó sin palabras después de haber leído la carta. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que no se lo esperaba, pero en seguida volvió en sí, ya que tenía que prepararse para ir a la fiesta, ya que ella también quería ver a Natsu lo antes posible.

Al fin llegó la noche, y la gran fiesta de Fairy Tail dio comienzo. Era todo muy bonito: comida al aire libre, canciones románticas, parejas de todas partes paseando agarrados de la mano, fuegos artificiales y muchas cosas más.

Natsu ya estaba merodeando por ahí, a la espera de que apareciese la chica que tantos problemas del corazón le estaba causando. Miraba por todas partes, pero no la veía, así que empezó a asimilar que no iba a aparecer.

**-Natsu, ¿esperas a alguien?**

Él se giró y ahí la vio, con la sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba ver.

**-¡Lucy!-** exclamó Natsu al verla mientras que se sonrojaba un poco- **pensé que no ibas a venir…**

**-¿Y perderme esta fiesta? ¡Nunca! Además, creí que querías verme-** dijo sonrojada mientras le miraba.

**-S-sí…-** no supo qué más decir**- ¿entonces has leído la carta?**

**-¡Claro!- **afirmó Lucy- **me gustó mucho tu carta, fue muy dulce.**

**-Eh…-** Natsu se había bloqueado. No sabía qué le podría decir.

**-Natsu, ¿te ocurre algo? Estás muy callado-** Lucy se preocupó.

**-N-no es nada. Es solo que no sé qué decir…**

**-Pero si ya lo has dicho todo-** dijo animándole.

**-Aún así yo quería pedirte perdón en persona…**

**-¿Todavía estás con eso? No te preocupes más. Sé que lo hiciste sin mala intención.**

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, hasta que Natsu lo rompió.

**-¿Y qué te ha parecido el pastel? He de confesar que es lo primero que he cocinado en toda mi vida.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó Lucy haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara aún más, e inevitablemente, Lucy le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que Natsu se impresionara a la vez que empezaba a salir humo de su cabeza por lo ruborizado que estaba- **p-perdón, yo no quería…**- no la dio tiempo a terminar, ya que Natsu le devolvió el beso.

**-Por cierto, no me has contestado la pregunta-** comentó Natsu después del largo beso.

**-La verdad es que quería que lo comiéramos juntos, así que, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a casa a probarlo?-** le murmuró en el oído al peli rosa, haciendo que se estremeciera.

**-Está bien, vámonos-** le respondió de la misma forma, y así, agarrados de la mano, fueron a pasar el resto de San Valentín en casa de Lucy.

FIN

¡Hola a tods!

Aquí traigo otro oneshot de mi pareja preferida de Fairy Tail.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Atte.: Luffy X Nami.


End file.
